


Welcome Home

by marveldcfan



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Canon Divergence - Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Kissing, Not Really Character Death, Presumed Dead, Psychological Torture, Red Room (Marvel), Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-02 02:26:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14534667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marveldcfan/pseuds/marveldcfan
Summary: Following the events of Civil War, Natasha and Wanda go into hiding in order to not get arrested. After one whole year they have formed a steady relationship. However, one night after dinner at a casual restaurant, they get captured by someone Natasha least expects...I swear I'm the worst at summaries.





	1. Always trust your gut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No warnings for this chapter! Well, maybe some kissing...

Natasha and Wanda strolled down the path after a extremely full meal, arms linked. Wanda had a woolly beanie on along with a loose t-shirt on accompanied by jeans and Natasha no longer had her iconic curly red hair, having dyed it blonde and straightened due to the fact that they were fugitives from the government and S.H.I.E.L.D.  
"Come on Wanda, you know to not take any dark alleyways in the middle of the night! Have you even seen any movies what so ever?" Natasha exclaimed quietly  
"Yea, but those people can't protect themselves. Heck, I have superpowers and you are a badass assassin!" Wanda replied  
"Fine, but if anything happens, it's on you. You're gonna have to buy me a special bottle of Russian Vodka..."  
"Deal" They shared a loving look at each other and suddenly kissed quickly.  
"Why are you so worried babe?" Wanda questioned. Natasha didn't usually look this worried. She could tell because A) She could read minds, but she has learned not to read Natasha's mind without her permission and B) Her brows were furrowed, looking particularly worried.  
"I don't know, I just have a feeling that something is going to happen." She paused for a second, "But its probably nothing. Just me being way too cautious."  
After a moment she just shrugged and began to walk forward, Wanda followed closely.

Natasha POV  
As soon as I took my first step ,my gut was screaming DANGER, but I dismissed that thought instantly, focusing on my steps and the beauty that was next to me, Wanda.  
"I know you're staring at me, concentrate on where you're going" she said, her thick Slovakian accent slipping through. My god was it so god damn sexy! I just couldn't resist, I shoved her against a wall (which was covered in dirt and moss, but who cares) and kissed her passionately.  
"What was that for?" She asked  
"I just couldn't resist" I simply responded with a slight smile  
"Let's do it when we get ho-" She was half way through a word when something shot into her neck. I quickly picked it off and examined it. It was a tranquilliser? Have S.H.I.E.L.D finally found us?  
"Run, go without me" Wanda managed just before collapsing. Before I could possibly do anything two tranquillisers found their way into my neck as I fell on my side and saw figures covered head to top in black with assault rifles block both ends of the alley. One of them crouched down in front of me and lift off their mask,  
"You're going home, Natalia"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter should be up at 11/5!


	2. I thought you were dead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Extremely light torture and swearing ahead.

Still groggy from the two tranquillisers, Natasha slowly opened her eyes and attempted to rub her eyes due to instincts but awoke abruptly when she realised that her armed her chained above her head and her feet were shackled to the floor. In front of her, on the opposite end of the damp, rusty room with the cliche single light bulb attached to the ceiling, was none other than Wanda herself in a steel chair with her wrists bound behind her back with some sort of blue, shining handcuffs. Gradually, she began to stir but suddenly jolted awake just like Natasha when she realised the position she was in.  
"Wanda-"  
"Oh my god Natasha are you okay what even happened did we finally get caught by the government what is this?" Wanda blurted out  
"Wanda, listen to me. I am fine. This isn't the government's style, I know because I've experienced the Americans first hand. I don't know what happened but I'm assuming that we'll find out soon enough." Natasha answered, "Is it possible to use your powers?"  
She watched as Wanda attempted to use her telekinesis, but only to let out a ear-piercing scream seconds later.  
"I, I don't know. They, who ever they is, must have blocked my powers somehow" She gasped.

Suddenly, the steel door (which the only entrance and exit of the room Natasha realised) creaked open.  
"Nice to meet you again, Natalia"

 **Natasha POV**  
A tall man strode in with two guards (I assumed) beside him. In an instant, I recognised the face. Who could ever forgot the man who murdered your parents in a fire, took you to the most unforgiving training facility in the whole world, abused you, brainwashed you, and stole your humanity. But wasn't he dead? I left him in a burning hospital two decades ago. No way in hell he escaped the fire, let alone with a bullet in his leg.  
"Nice to meet you again, Natalia" He grinned maniacally. _No. No way._  

"Do you still remember me? I assume your girlfriend over there still needs a little introduction. After all, my little widow isn't the best at opening up about anything." 

"How. Are. You. Still. Alive" I gritted out. I tried my best not to show any emotion, but this was too far. Wanda just listened in silence. "You mean how am I still alive after you left me for dead in a burning hospital? Well, it was simply really. One of our more-" He paused, "Loyal. Yes, that's the word. Black Widows risked her life to save mine." I furrowed my brows in confusion. Wasn't I the one and only Black Widow? "Ah yes, you see, while you were serving Mother Russia, we recreated the same version of you serum. Fortunately, we had the perfect candidate to recreate the training process. Now we have two Black Widows, pretty good yes?" He remarked proudly "Now, have the Americans softened you? Love is for children Natalia." With that he stalked towards Wanda and threw a powerful punch towards her rib cage. Before I could react in any way, he backhanded her face, his ring cutting it. Wanda's head, spat out blood on the floor and gave a death glare towards Ivan. Uncontrollable rage ran through my body. "I swear to fucking god I will kill you." I threatened

**Wanda POV**

As the man (I still haven't caught his name) strode towards me. Without warning, he punched my ribs real hard. I felt the air leave my lungs and I let out a slight grunt. Instantly after, he backhanded my across my left cheek. My head flew to the side due to the force. A slightly disgusting coppery taste formed in my mouth and I spat it out and sent him a death glare, ignoring my stinging cheek.  
"I swear to fucking god I will kill you." Natasha said aggressively as she attempted to attack the man.

"We're just getting started" He teased and slammed the door behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter should be up 18/5! It will 100% be longer I promise. I debated inside my head whether i should end this chapter here or not and I decided to end in a mini cliffhanger (sorry!).


	3. When your actions have consequences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Torture and swearing in the chapter ahead! Read at your own risk  
> Btw, sorry for the late update! Life's been real busy for me lately and I haven't gotten the chance to write recently!

Silence filled the rusty room after Ivan left the room with a bang. It was not until they finally made eye contact several seconds later that Wanda asked, "Who was that man?" Natasha stared down at the floor, not especially wanting to answer that question. "Nat, now's a better time than ever to finally open up. I've tried to keep my distance about your past ever since Ultron, but it feels like god damn time for me to know what the fuck is going on!" Wanda exclaimed. However, internally Wanda really cared deeply for her master spy/assassin girlfriend. She knew more than anyone that Natasha has suffered greatly in her past, and the fact that she has nightmares every night about it. From what she's seen (mostly by accident), Natasha had her parents murdered when she was like four years old, trained to be nothing more than a heartless assassin and seductress. Forced to kill innocent people for no apparent reason and punished for purely showing any sense of emotion. " _At least I had a choice"_ She thought.

**Natasha POV**

"Nat, now's a better time than ever to finally open up. I've tried to keep my distance about your past ever since Ultron, but it feels like god damn time for me to know what the fuck is going on!" I heard Wanda exclaim, but I was trapped in my own world of thoughts.  _There's more than one Black Widow? I destroyed the Red Room when I defected. Who saved Ivan?_ They popped into my head at light speed.  _What was that psychopath planning? Oh god, please don't let him hurt Wanda again. "Natasha!" Wanda shouted as I switched back in to reality.  
"His name is Ivan Petorich" I reluctantly whispered, "He was the one that burned down my house. He was the one who brought me to this hellhole. He was the one that trained me, tortured me, brainwashed me, forced me to do all those murders." Wanda's facial emotion suddenly changed from anger/desperation to a face of shock. I knew the fact that she had an idea of what happened in my past. Heck, she knew more than Clint did! Mainly it was on accident though, I learnt that Wanda didn't know how to control her powers very well when she slept. She would sometimes enter her mind while I was having a nightmare then wake up the next morning ignoring me. Maybe she thinks I'm the monster I was made to be through what she sees... I'm not quite sure. _

**3rd Person POV**

The eerie silence haunted the room yet again. This time however, it lasted much longer than before. Wanda and Natasha both stared at the floor, not making a sound. This was interrupted yet again by the rusted door slamming open. Natasha eyes widened as the person on the wheelchair came into the light.  _No, no. I'm literally going insane. No way in actual fucking hell she is here. No. Fucking. Way._

Following her was the one and only Ivan Petorich and a girl (around 23 years old Natasha assumed),  
"Long time no see Natalia, how long has it been?" Madame B grinned devilishly while Wanda just sat and examined the whole situation, not moving a muscle. As she sent Madame B a glare that normally would've sent fully trained S.H.I.E.L.D agents running away for their lives, Natasha feared (internally, of course. She wasn't going to show it) for what was coming. She prayed to whomever out there to not let them hurt Wanda. "I see that you've grown so soft after you defected against Mother Russia." She sneered, "Falling in love, do you not remember that love is for children?"

  
This got Wanda confused. Ivan and this creepy old lady in a wheelchair said the exact same phrase. However, through Natasha's training after well, the Avengers "broke up", she learnt to keep a facade on and no longer speak with her distinguishable in public. She started connecting the pieces together in her head,  _I saw her in the vision I planted in her head on the ship a year ago, was she was one of Nat's trainers? Was she just like Ivan?_

"Let's teach you a lesson, after all these years." She nodded towards the young blonde woman, wearing a similar version of Natasha's Black Widow suit ( _Was she the other Black Widow?_ Both Wanda and Natasha thought), who walked outside and came back in with buckets of water along with two guards following her, pushing a trolley covered in knives, whips and instruments Wanda's never even seen before. 

**Wanda POV**

I thought that they were going to hurt me. Instead, they pushed the trolley straight past my chair and towards Natasha. I struggled against my restraints but that was no use. Honestly, to hurt me would be the best way to hurt Nat, but they seemed to completely ignore that fact. Ivan took a syringe full of some weird clear green liquid and injected it into her neck harshly.  
"What was that? What did you just inject into her?" I yelled, trying to make my self look scarier that I was, but that was hard in the current position that I was in.  
"You see, that was a pain amplifier. It causes their pain to be, let's say, 10x worse." Ivan explained like it was absolutely nothing, "But don't worry, she won't die". I saw that this caused fear to be evident in Natasha's eyes for a split second but the she switched straight back to her emotionless facade. The woman and "crazy old lady in a wheelchair" moved back against one of the walls, watching with no emotion whatsoever. Ivan made a motion with one of his hands, and a muscular 6'3 man walked towards her with a knife in hand. This time, I struggled against my cuffs even harder but still no avail. The man twirled the knife around in his hands and stopped right in front of Natasha, smirking like a complete idiot.  _Wow, what a great honour to torture the great Black Widow... sarcasm._

I thought to my self. Natasha just stared straight ahead, basically ignoring everything around her. The guard slowly lifted up his arm and sliced gently into Natasha's exposed forearm. Natasha didn't even react to the pain, even with the amplifier in her body. Not even a goddamn whimper or change in facial expression. I saw the fact that man frowned at the lack of reaction that he received and tried it with the other arm. Still nothing. Even I was surprised by this. I knew she had a high pain tolerance, but I never thought of this! Getting really frustrated, he plunged the knife directly into her shoulder. This caused her to grunt (almost silently) as blood drenched her white t-shirt and the guard seemed just that little bit satisfied by this. I had no idea how in the world I sat through all this without reacting. Natasha shot me a reassuring look as the guard gripped the knife yet again and twisted it brutally. Her face cringed in pain as she bit her lip to prevent screaming. Ivan along with "the crazy old lady in a wheelchair" (my new name for her) looked satisfied for whatever demented reason. Ivan waved the man off and he obediently obeyed, backing against the other guard covered in Natasha's blood. "Well, at least you still haven't forgotten some of our lessons" he whispered right into her ear, but loud enough so I could hear it.  _What sort of fucking shit did Natasha have to go through?_ She didn't deserve any of the things that happened to her. Natasha deserved to live a happy life, with a actual family, run around the park with friends.

Waking up from my thoughts, I saw the other guard who was standing by walk behind Natasha and slice off her shirt swiftly, revealing all the scars that never properly healed. Without the serum she had in her system, she'd probably be covered in even more scars. They crisscrossed across her back and torso and the stab wound the other guard inflicted was just going to leave another one. 

_I am going to make them pay for this._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter should be up soon! I'm not going to ditch this story anytime soon, so don't worry. I'm not exactly satisfied with the ending, but I wanted to get this chapter out for everyone and it's already 12am. Sorry about that!


End file.
